Tony Stark's Day Off
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: Only genius, billionaire, playboy high school senior Tony Stark can fake sick, skip school, pick up his girlfriend, and go have an entire day full of adventures. He's also the only person who could get the responsible, nerdy Bruce Banner to join him. — AU inspired by the movie Ferris Buller's Day Off — POSTPONED INDEFINITELY
1. Faker

**Author's Note: **Here I am again, starting another fanfiction while I still have another going. Oh well I can't help it. When I get an idea I can't stop it from turning into words. So anyway yeah this is an Avengers AU inspired by the movie _Ferris Buller's Day Off_. I watched it with my mom before we left for Europe and then today I was thinking about it and this idea just kinda came to me and I imagined the science bros getting into these adventures! Now this fic has the same premise (three friends take a day off from school and have adventures all while trying to avoid the principal and family) but it's not like going to be scene for scene with the movie so please don't be that person that's all like 'this isn't like the movie rarararar!" I know that; I've seen the movie. It's not supposed to be exactly like it. I mean they're still super in this and stuff. Also I would like to say I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. I try really hard to keep them in character. Anyway without further ado here is Chapter 1: "Faker"

* * *

It was just a normal Thursday. At least's that's what Bruce Banner thought when he woke up that morning. Bruce had had the same morning routine for years: Get up, try to wake Tony, shower, get dressed, try again to wake Tony, head down for breakfast, eat and chat with Steve, Natasha, and Clint, come back up to try again to wake Tony before he'd be late, then when everyone had headed off for school, sit and begin his own online college classes.

Bruce was a teenager, just like everyone else living in Avengers Tower, but he was technically a college student. He'd taken all his classes since freshman year online since the normal school environment had the perfect conditions to have him Hulking out, and, being a genius, had quickly finished them. So now here he was, supposed to be a senior in high school, now a junior in college.

Bruce's Thursday first started to turn odd when he tried to wake Tony up the first time. Normally Tony would roll over and tell him to screw off or something. Today though he made no comment, just rolled over and made a groaning noise. Bruce just shrugged it off and when to take a shower.

When he came out to get dressed he nudged Tony again. "Tony, wake up."

Now this is the part where Tony usually said something to the effect of 'five more minutes, mommy,' but today he just grumbled "No" and put his face under the pillow.

Again Bruce didn't think to much on it and so he headed down for breakfast. That's when he noticed it was just Steve and Natasha eating this morning, the second odd thing.

"Where's Clint?" he asked, grabbing a bowl for his Raisin Bran.

"He's got the flu," said Natasha, "AND, before you even think of making the joke, it is not the bird flu."

Steve and Bruce both couldn't help but giggle a bit, but Natasha's glare quickly shut them up.

"So he's staying here today?" asked Bruce, sitting down at the table.

"Yep," said Natasha, "I told him you'd be here if he needed anything. You don't mind do you?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not at all."

"Well," began Steve as he got up and put his backpack on, "we better get going soon. Mr. Coulson hates it when anyone's late."

"Speaking of late," began Natasha slinging her messenger bag on, "I see you still haven't been able to get Stark up any earlier."

Bruce sighed, "Nope... but you know today I think something might be wrong." He explained to them about that morning.

"Sounds like he might be sick," said Steve.

"Please, he's such a faker." said Natasha, "Come on let's go up there and see."

So the three of them headed up to Bruce's and Tony's room. Tony was still rolled up in the covers, head still under the pillow. He didn't even acknowledge that they came in.

"Tony?" whispered Bruce as they walked up to the bed.

Tony rolled over to look at them. He was skin was pale and sweaty and his eyes were dull. He looked horrible. _Perhaps he really is sick._

"Bruce? Is that you?" He reached out and touched Natasha's face and she quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"AH NOT BRUCE! NOT BRUCE!" screamed Tony, pulling his arm away.

"Cut the shit, Stark," began Natasha, "We know you're faking all this."

"You think I'm faking feeling this sick? You wound me Natasha."

"I'm about to if you don't get up. We've got to get to school."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, before going into a coughing fit. When he was done, he spoke. "You think I can go to school like that? Infect everyone? I probably caught the flu from Clint," he said as he laid back down, "I shouldn't let it spread any farther. Actually you three shouldn't be in here with me. If all the Avengers were sick, what would the world do? Go, my friends, leave my den of illness."

"Oh stop with the drama, Stark," said Natasha, "Look here-"

"Nat," began Steve looking at his watch, "We've got to get going or we'll be late."

Natasha gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright, Stark, fine. Stay here, but just so you know Bruce and Clint are here too and they will be watching to make sure you don't pull anything."

"No worries, Natasha. I can barely get out of bed; it's not like I'll be leaving this place anytime soon."

Natasha glared at him as she and Steve headed out the door. Bruce just stood there a moment. Tony did look pretty sick and if he could fake it that good he deserved an award.

"Tony," began Bruce, "I'll be in the living room working on some Chemistry if you need anything."

"Ok," Tony croaked out before rolling back over.

So Bruce headed into the living room over to the corner were his desktop was set up. He was just getting into his Synthetic Chemistry homework when he heard a door open. He scooted back in his rolly chair to see the hallway and saw Tony walking into the bathroom. No problem there so he returned to the homework.

Then he heard the shower start. _Cold showers always help a fever. _Nothing unusual.

However when he heard Tony singing 'Shoot to Thrill' he knew something was wrong. He hopped up and began knocking on the bathroom door.

"Tony," he began, "Tony. To-"

Tony opened the door, dressed up, hair slicked back, all paleness and sweat gone. He looked like the billionaire playboy he was.

Bruce just blinked at him minute, surprised. _He was faking...I can't believe he was faking. _Some better start making his Oscar statuette. "You're supposed to be sick, Tony!"

"And you're supposed to be doing chemistry. Now if you'll excuse me," Tony started walking past him but Bruce grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, Tony. You've got to get to school. If Principal Fury finds out your skipping he'll kill you! He already doesn't particularly like you and you've already missed the maximum amount of days." Bruce paused for a moment, thinking. "Gosh, what if Natasha finds out!? She'll kill **both** of us!"

"Look Bruce, Fury and Natasha don't scare me and they shouldn't scare you either... Actually, why don't you join me Bruce?"

"What?!" asked Bruce, "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Bruce, it'll be fun and you, my friend, need a little fun. I mean you're wound so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond."

"I'm not uptight, Tony! I'm **responsible**. I follow the rules and do my work and that's how it should be. I don't pretend to be sick to skip class!" Bruce could feel his heart rate rising. He paused for a moment to take some deep breathes.

Tony put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "See Bruce. You need a day of **relaxing**. You need to get away from work and responsibilities and join me."

"Tony, I think a day out with you would be anything but relaxing," said Bruce.

"Alright suit yourself, Bruce, but I'm out." With that Tony walked out the door and Bruce stood there, debating. He knew he should call Fury or Natasha and tell them. That would be the responsible thing to do, the normal Bruce thing to do. But a part of him was intrigued by Tony's offer. Maybe it would be good for him to take a day for himself. To get away from the studying and the work. Bruce started passing around, thinking. _Maybe...no...well...no...ah...shit..._

When Bruce ran down to the garage he saw Tony leaning against his silver sports car. He grinned as Bruce approached. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and hopped into the car. With that Tony Stark's day off began.

* * *

And so here we go. The science bros begin their adventure! Now I like to think that Tony is one of the few people who could talk Bruce into doing something so rash and, I don't know, something about their relationship reminds me of Cameron and Ferris. Anyway yeah so here we are and I hope you all like it so far. In the next chapter Tony and Bruce get a new traveling companion, Principal Fury and Mr. Coulson appear, and Natasha and Steve get a mission! Btw I just want to mention that I always have an author's note before and after the story. Usually the first one isn't too important if you just want to skip into the story. So anyway I'll try to update this within the month or something but I'm also working on another chapter fic so I may be slow with updating. Speaking with another fic, check out my other stuff! Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated btw! See y'all next chapter! ;D


	2. In Session

**Author's Note**: I finally saw GotG and I got to say it's in my top 3 of Marvel movies. So that means go see it if you haven't! Anyway, as always I would like to say I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. I try really hard to keep them in character. So without further ado here is Chapter 2: "In Session"

* * *

Just as Bruce and Tony were pulling out of he tower garage a thought popped into Bruce's head. "Wait a minute, Tony, I forgot about Clint. Natasha told me to watch him and he is actually sick."

"No worries, Bruce," began Tony, " I've got J.A.R.V.I.S. and Dummy taking care of him. J.A.R.V.I.S. will listen for his requests and Dummy will complete it. Clint won't even know we're gone."

"Tony, Clint will notice. I mean you don't think that he'll think Dummy is me, do you?"

"Well he is pretty doped up on those cold meds so..."

Bruce groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. "This was a bad idea. Let's turn back."

"Bruce, Bruce," began Tony, "chill. Geez I knew you needed this but I didn't think it was so bad."

Bruce sighed. "Where are we even going, Tony?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. We'll just stop when we see somewhere we want to stop," said Tony. "But first we do have to go get someone."

"Who?" asked Bruce.

"Pepper," said Tony.

Bruce was surprised. "Tony, Pepper doesn't really seem like the kind of girl who's going to skip school to spend the day with her boyfriend."

"Are you doubting my ability to charm her into it?" asked Tony.

"I guess. Pepper seems like she would reprimand you for doing something like this," said Bruce.

"Well...she would. Which is why she doesn't know that I'm skipping and that's also why I'm doing this on a day she's off. Pepper's in a special business training program. She gets to work at an office Tuesdays and Thursdays and then Monday, Wednesdays, and Friday she's in school. Lucky for me, her office is closed today and she's not required to go to school so it's party time."

So off they went to Pepper's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Stan Lee High School For The Superhumans, Natasha and Steve ran into Mr. Coulson's classroom with seconds to spare as the bell started ringing. Mr. Coulson had his back turned to the board, writing something about careers at S.H.E.I.L.D., where he had worked before coming to teach.

"Saved by the bell weren't you, Romanoff?" said Mr. Coulson as he turned back to face the small class.

"Steve was just barely in here too," retorted Natasha.

"Yes but Rogers usually has a better reason than you do when he's almost late."

"We came to school together though," said Natasha.

"Take your seat Romanoff," said Mr. Coulson.

"Urgh," mumbled Natasha as she headed to her seat beside Steve. "Teacher's pet," she whispered to him as she passed. Steve just gave smiled as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Alright class in now in session so we'll start with roll call," said Mr. Coulson as he sat down at his desk. "Barton?"

Silence. "Barton? No Barton today?"

"He's got the flu," said Natasha.

"Oh gosh is he ok?" asked Bobbi Morse, aka Mockingbird aka Clint's girlfriend.

"Yeah he'll be fine. Bruce is watching him today too so," said Natasha.

"I'm glad. Bruce is a very responsible young man. But remind me to stop by to check on Clint later."

"I will."

"Ladies," began Mr. Coulson, "quit with the small talk please."

Bobbi quickly closed her mouth and Natasha muttered under her breath.

"Alright then. Cage?" continued Mr. Coulson.

"Here," grumbled Luke Cage.

"Danvers?"

"I'm here!" shouted Carol Danvers, or Ms. Marvel.

"Ok. Drew?"

"Here," said Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman.

"Lang?"

A little squeaking noise was heard.

"Lang quit the shrinking and sit down," said Mr. Coulson.

Suddenly in the seat behind Steve appeared a young man wearing a strange ant-like mask, which he quickly removed. It was Scott Lang, better known as Ant-Man. "Sorry, Mr. Coulson. I was here though," he said.

"Yes but you know not to use your powers without my permission in this class. Moving on. Morse?"

"Here, Mr. Coulson," said Bobbi.

"Odinson?"

"I am present, Mr. Son of Coul," said Thor.

"Very good. Rogers?"

"Present, sir," said Steve as if it was a military roll call.

"Romanoff?"

"Here though, apparently, barely," said Natasha.

"Lose the attitude, Romanoff. Ok, Stark?"

Silence.

"Stark? Stark?" he repeated, with still no answer. "Ok where's Stark?"

"He's sick too," said Steve.

"More like he's faking sick," replied Natasha.

"...Hmm, well I would hope not. He can't have anymore unexcused absences or Principal Fury may not let him graduate this year. I guess I'll let Principal Fury deal with it when he sees the absentee. Ok, um, finally Wilson?"

"Here, sir," said Sam Wilson, or Falcon.

And with that class began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pepper opened her apartment door she was surprised to see Bruce with Tony. "Oh hello, Bruce."

He raised his hand, shyly. "Hi, Pepper."

She gave Tony a questioning look. "Sorry, honey, but he just begged me to come," said Tony as he slung his arm around Bruce's neck. "I mean how can you refuse a man who turns into a giant green rage monster."

"Yeah, I totally just begged Tony to come on this trip," said Bruce, sarcastically.**  
**

Pepper giggled. "Don't worry Bruce. I know it was probably the other way around."

Bruce smiled at her and Tony just faked shock.

"So what's the plan today, Tony?" asked Pepper as they were walking down to the car.

"Don't know yet. Whatever we want it to be," he said.

"Bruce, is there anything particular you want to do?" she asked.

Bruce just shrugged. "Not really. I guess I'm more along for the ride."

"No, what's he's really here for is for me to teach him how to chill out and enjoy himself," said Tony as he got in the car.

"Oh gosh," began Pepper as she opened the passenger door, "taking lessons from Tony. Bruce, I thought you were better than this."

"I guess Tony's just really persuasive," said Bruce getting into the back.

Pepper laughed. "Persuasion is one of his specialties. He is the one that talked me into coming today."

"Yeah," began Tony as he started pulling onto the road, "She had planned to stay at home and sort files and create pie charts."

"Well life can't be all play, Tony. There is work to do," said Pepper.

"Gosh now your sounding like him. Am I the only one in this car who's ready to enjoy a day of nothing but pleasure?" asked Tony.

"Well I'm excited for a free day but for you Tony you try to make everyday a free day. I man aren't you already at he maximum days you can miss from school. Thank goodness you were off today. I mean we really got lucky there, didn't we?" she said, smiling at him.

Bruce saw Tony look pack at him in the mirror, with a 'don't you tell her' look. Bruce just held his hands up to say, 'dont look at me, I won't speak a word'.

Tony smiled at him then said, "I'm hungry. How about we start off getting some lunch?"

Everyone agreed and off they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the high school, a certain principal saw the absentee. "Ms. Hill," he called out to his secretary in the other room, "can you bring me Stark's record?"

Maria Hill walked in carrying a large file that read 'Stark, Anthony' on the front. "Here you are, Principal Fury."

Principal Fury took the file and opened it up. He flipped through it, through all the grade sheets, and Iron Man suit designs, and newspaper clippings, until he arrived at Tony's attendance sheet. "Absent 5 unexcused times in the past semester. Ms. Hill what is the maximum number of days that can be missed unexcused?"

"Five, sir," she replied.

"And I see Stark is absent today for... health reasons."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Ms. Hill do you believe Stark is really sick?" he asked.

"I couldn't really tell you, sir. Though Barton is absent for health reasons as well and they live in the same house so...it's possible."

"Hmm...possible but unlikely. Knowing Stark he's using Barton's sickness to help make his own fake one more real."

"So what would you like me to do, sir?" Maria asked.

"...Call Romanoff and Rogers into my office," he said.

And so she did. Maria buzzed down to Mr. Coulson's room and had him send Natasha and Steve to Principal Fury.

When they arrived, Fury was turned with his back facing them. Steve was somewhat nervous, wondering why they were called there, but Natasha just took her seat, expressionless.

"You wanted us?" she asked.

Fury turned around in his chair and said, "I've got a mission for you two."

"A mission, sir?" asked Steve.

"Involving what?" asked Natasha.

"Tony Stark."

* * *

And now they adventure is really starting and all our players are introduced! In the next chapter, Natasha and Steve begin their mission which causes Bruce, Tony, and Pepper some trouble at lunch. So anyway I'll try to update this within the month or something but I'm also working on another chapter fic so I may be slow with updating. Speaking of another fic, check out my other stuff! Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated btw! See y'all next chapter! ;D


End file.
